justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 006
The news that France is to work with Mastermind on a national scale to 'rehabilitate' prisoners disquiets all members of the Justice League present, but they agree that for the moment there little they can do bar monitor the situation. Any extra-judicial activity, especially interfering in the politics of nation states, would be looked upon unfavourably throughout the world. However, they do decide to quietly investigate, and to this end, Dream will research from the satellite, Zachary and The Flusher will pose as potential customers, while Maxine Baker will speak to Paris University's neuroscience unit, who have been monitoring private patients of Mastermind. Those three prepare for their trip to Paris, although relations between Maxine and Ginny are somewhat frosty until the latter is invited along. Maxine doesn't learn a huge amount from her interview with the head of the Neurology Unit at the University of Paris, other than the fact that there are definitely measurable changes in the brains of patients and there have been no obvious side effects to date. Zachary and Thomas learn a little more since when they present themselves to the Mastermind Institute, they manage to wangle a meeting with Mastermind himself and Zachary probes him with questions about the procedure, although a final comment about some Metahumans being immune to the procedure could be considered a jibe, since he had carried out a ritual before visiting the Institute to protect himself and Thomas from any mind-influencing effects. Meanwhile, during a trustee meeting at Adani Energies, Yamahil Adani brings up the possibility that Japan may tender outside the country for its next generation of energy generators, something that Akshay says should be pushed, since this would be a major new market. His ears prick up some more when he hears that one of their chief competitors for the contract would be Takashi Megacorp, the metanational company owned by Doc Otaku. After the meeting, Akshay is informed by his brother that he has had reports about fluctuations in power from a QZP reactor in the building and he is asked to investigate, although to keep it quiet to avoid any reports of possible safety concerns. Akshay says that he will do so, while cursing himself for forgetting to remove the temporary tap he had added to power the building's teleport unit to the Justice League Satellite. He deals with that by using one of the power units from his spare Steel Shiva suit that is kept in this building, making a note to replace it with a more permanent solution later. He also speaks to the engineer responsible for detecting the leak, praising his thoroughness and suggesting possible career development in Gotham City. Since no more is achievable in France, Maxine and Ginny look forward to a quiet evening in the city of romance, followed by watching their colleague Zachary perform in a hastily arranged show at the Moulin Rouge and take Thomas with them. Maxine also persuades Akshay to come along, along since discretion is the better part of valour, he takes a seat at another table, being joined a business acquaintance, Franz . All goes quietly, except for when Thomas inadvertently lets slip that the League's coach and trainer is Black Canary, someone that Maxine has had a crush on since her teenage years. This leads to an argument that continues through the night until the early hours, when all duty League members receive a message requesting them to urgently prepare for teleport. David has discovered that Mastermind will be meeting with President Luthor to discuss extending his clinic to America and Metahuman activity has been reported at the military airfield where he is due to fly into. A recently reconciled Animal Woman and Ginny are separated again and the former is joined by Zachary while Steel Shiva is pulled from New Delhi and The Living Statue from the Justice League Satellite. As the disorientation of the teleportation fades, the group finds themselves on an open airfield, with a large number of soldiers with machine guns running towards a figure dressed in white dimly visible at the other end through clouds of smoke. Suddenly there is an explosion and as the soldiers retreat, a booming voice proclaims them to be weaklings, in thrall to communists and homosexuals and that he, White Knight, will save them, even if it means doing it through the fires of cleansing... Category:Issues